Jean Caluau
thumb||150px|Sceau de Jean Caluau en 1522.thumb|Blason des Caluau.thumb||151px|Caluau assiste au couronnement, de la reine Claude de France.Jean Caluau, Jean Calvi, Joannes Calueau, Cavelli chez Eubel, Jean Salvi''chez Jean Malet Bibliotheque d'humanisme et renaissance, Volume 34, 1972, p.285. , est né vers 1475, à Clichy, et est décédé le 29 juin 1522, à Lyon. Per Nykrog le dit, dans ''Chrétien de Troyes: romancier discutable (1996), mort le 1er juin 1521 Chrétien de Troyes : romancier discutable, Volume 213 de Publications romanes et françaises, ISSN 0079-7812, Per Nykrog, Librairie Droz, 1996, p.338n. . Mais il se trompe. Jean est décédé à la cour royale de Lyon Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003, p.245. . Jean Caluau est un membre de la Maison Caluau. Il bâtit au niveau du château familial le grand château de l'Oisellerie. Jusqu'à sa mort en 1522 il fait partie de l'élite judiciaire qui accompagne François Ier dès son enfance. En effet, Jean Calluau (parfois Calveau, ou Callueau) est au moins depuis 1503 conseiller des requêtes du duc de Valois, et de sa sœur Marguerite d'Angoulême. Le service des princes, puis du roi, lui procure plusieurs charges ecclésiastiques et offices royaux Paris, capitale des livres: le monde des livres et de la presse à Paris, du Moyen Âge au XXe siècle, Paris bibliothèques, Frédéric Barbier, Bibliothèque historique de la Ville de Paris, Bibliothèque historique de la Ville de Paris 2007, p.96. . Jean est : * Licencié en droits, Chanoine de Saintes Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). , puis d’Angoulême ; * Au service du futur roi François Ier, comme conseiller dès 1503Vente aux enchères publiques d'une collection importante de Chartes. et de sa soeur ainée en 1504 ; * Au service de Charles, duc d'Alençon depuis 1512 Chrétien de Troyes : romancier discutable, Volume 213 de Publications romanes et françaises, ISSN 0079-7812, Per Nykrog, Librairie Droz, 1996, p.338n. ; * Premier abbé commendataire de l'abbaye de la Couronne (1515-1522) Châteaux de France au siècle de la Renaissance, Jean Pierre Babelon, Flammarion, 1989. ; * Jehan Calvau appartient au conseil de régence de 1515 [http://books.openedition.org/igpde/529?lang=it L’ARGENT DU ROI, Vie et destin des institutions financières, Philippe Hamon]; * Maître des requêtes de l'hôtel (1515-1522) Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003. ; * Conseiller au Parlement de Paris (1515) La crosse et le sceptre: les prélats d'état sous François Ier et Henri VIII, Cédric Michon, Tallandier, 2008, p.295. ; * Conseiller de Louise de Savoie, mère du roi de 1515 à 1520 Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003. , mais aussi son aumônier Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). ; * Évêque de Senlis du 16 mars 1515 à juin 1522 Pindare avant Ronsard: de l'émergence du grec à la publication des Quatre premiers livres des Odes de Ronsard, Volume 6 de Etudes ronsardiennes, Numéro 355 de Travaux d'humanisme et Renaissance, ISSN 0082-6081, Jean-Eudes Girot, Librairie Droz, 2002, p.21n. ; * Membre de la Commission pour visiter les comptes des principaux officiers comptables de (juillet 1517 à avril 1519) [http://books.openedition.org/igpde/529?lang=it L’ARGENT DU ROI, Vie et destin des institutions financières, Philippe Hamon]. * Abbé commendataire de l'abbaye de La Couture au Mans (1518-1522). * Membre de la Grande Ambassade en Suisse (1521-1522). Jean Caluau a un grand crédit par la puissante protection de Louise de Savoie, mère du roi. Il jette les bases de la fortune de la Maison Caluau. En même temps il fait commencer dans le château familial le grand bâtiment qui regarde le nord et élever cette élégante et gracieuse tour ronde qui en décore l'extrémité orientale. Le château de l'Oisellerie, avec ses adjonctions successives au cours du XVIe siècle, illustre l'ascension de la Maison Caluau Congrès archéologique de France, Volumes 152 à 153, Société française d'archéologie 1997. . Très riche il prête de l'argent au roi Congrès archéologique de France, Volumes 152 à 153, A. Picard et fils, 1997. . Le roi lui en est très reconnaissant. C'est un familier de sa cour Châteaux de France au siècle de la Renaissance, Jean Pierre Babelon, Flammarion, 1989. . Avant son avènement il est l'un de ses plus influents conseillers Chrétien de Troyes : romancier discutable, Volume 213 de Publications romanes et françaises, ISSN 0079-7812, Per Nykrog, Librairie Droz, 1996, p.338n. . Comme ambassadeur du roi il participe à des réunions à Amboise qui vont aboutir au Concordat de 1516 Les origines de la réforme: L'Église catholique. La crise et la Renaissance, Volume 2, Pierre Imbart de La Tour, Librairie d'Argences, 1946, p.463. . Caluau assiste au couronnement, le dimanche 10 mai 1517, de la reine Claude de France (1499-1524) et est, quelque temps après, choisi comme arbitre dans le procès de Barbe du Bois, veuve de François, comte de La RochefoucauldDictionnaire des dictionnaires. Lettres, sciences, arts, encyclopédie universelle. T. 7 / sous la dir. de Paul Guérin, Impr. réunies (Paris) 1895, Guérin, Paul (1830-1908). Directeur de publication. . Il fait partie de la grande ambassade en Suisse de René, bâtard de Savoie, de décembre 1521 à février 1522, et meurt à son retour de Rome, à LyonDictionnaire des dictionnaires. Lettres, sciences, arts, encyclopédie universelle. T. 7 / sous la dir. de Paul Guérin, Impr. réunies (Paris) 1895, Guérin, Paul (1830-1908). Directeur de publication. . thumb|center|400px|Charles-Quint reçu par François Ier à l'Abbaye de Saint Denis. SA FAMILLE . La Maison Caluau . thumb|left|260px|Partie ancienne du château de L'Oisellerie.thumb|left|260px|Blason de sa belle-sœur, une Lambertie.thumb|left|260px|Hôtel des Fumé à Poitiers. Jean Caluau est un membre de la Maison Caluau, famille de la noblesse échevinale d’Angoulême, qui possède, entre autres biens, le fief et château de l'Oisellerie, près d'Angoulême. Elle doit son élévation sous le règne de François Ier au fait qu'Arnaud Caluau de l’Oisellerie, dont Jean est le troisième fils Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). , fait construire l'Oisellerie, et est procureur général de Louise de Savoie, mère du roi Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003, p.245. . Jean est le frère de Guillaume Caluau de l'Oisellerie, marié à Héliette de Lambertye, de la Maison Lambertye qui tient de temps immémoriaux un des premiers rangs dans la noblesse du Périgord. Guillaume Caluau de l'Oisellerie est : * Magistrat du XVI siècle * Conseiller au corps de ville d’Angoulême en 1508; * Trois fois maire en 1509/1510, en 1517/1518, et en 1530, * Échevin de 1539 à 1583 * Lieutenant général de la sénéchaussée d'Angoumois. * Procureur de feu Madame en Angoumois Guillaume Caluau de l'Oisellerie est l'auteur de plusieurs acrostiches: à propos de la naissance des enfants du roi François Ier, et de la visite de la reine et des enfants du roi à Angoulême en juillet 1530 et d'un autre, où il fait son propre éloge sous le pseudonyme de Louis Estivalle Jacques Baudet, Dictionnaire biographique des Charentais, Paris, Le Croît vif, 2005, p.262. . Son neveu, François Caluau (1518-1574), fils de Guillaume Caluau de l'Oisellerie, écuyer, est aussi seigneur de l'Oisellerie et du Plessis et maître-d'hôtel ordinaire de la reine, valet de chambre du roi. Il épouse demoiselle Marguerite Royer, écuyer, seigneur de la Roque-Saint-Emilion, près Libourne Congrès archéologique de France, Volumes 152 à 153, Société française d'archéologie 1997. . Sa nièce, Héliette Caluau, fille de Guillaume Caluau de l'Oisellerie se marie en 1538 avec Nicolas Fumé de La Perrière, Enquêteur en Poitou, Maire de Poitiers en 1546. Un Jean Caluau, autre neveu, fils d'André est député du clergé de la Sénéchaussée d’Angoumois aux Etats généraux de Blois, en 1576 et 1588. Il est Révérend et archidiacre de l’église d’Angoulême, puis aumônier ordinaire de Catherine de Médicis Le Glaneur poitevin: revue littéraire, Pierre Amédée Brouillet, A. Dupré, 1867. . Ses héritiers vont devoir faire de nombreux procès au Trésor royal qui à sa mort récupère ses biens Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). . Les Caluau portent : d'azur chargé d'un croissant d'argent et d'une étoile de même. Cet écusson se trouve sur les cheminées, et, à l'angle du pignon, un chien lui sert de support Statistique monumentale de la Charente, Jean Hippolyte Michon, Derache, 1844. . Le blason de ses descendants du fait du château et de la terre de L'Oisellerie est différent : D'azur à deux étoiles d'argent, au croissant de même en pointe, et au chef de gueules chargé d'un vol d'argent. La Devise : prius mori Miniatures sur un registre mémorial d'Angoulême 1517-1535, Bulletin de la Société Archéologique et Historique de la Charente, année 1969. . On retrouve cette famille encore illustre en Picardie au XIX siècle. Le château de l'Oisellerie . thumb|left|260px|Partie du château de l'Oisellerie, bâtie par Jean Caluau.thumb|left|260px|Autre partie Renaissance du château de l'Oisellerie.Le château de l'Oisellerie est bâti à partir de 1498 pour Arnaud Caluau, procureur général du comté d’Angoulême, puis continué au début du XV e siècle (entre 1516 et 1522) pour Jean Châteaux de France au siècle de la Renaissance, Jean Pierre Babelon, Flammarion, 1989. . Il est composé d'un corps de logis flanqué à l'est d'une tour ronde et à l'ouest d'un grand pavillon carré, est bâti, selon Vigier de la Pile, par Jean Caluau, évêque de Senlis et abbé de La Couronne. La chapelle occupe la partie de l'ouest du château. Elle n'a rien de remarquable qu'un autel soutenu par quatre piles, dans le genre de celui du château de Fontguyon, mais décoré avec moins de goût. Deux jolies verrières à une des fenêtres du grand château représentent les armes des Caluau; dans l'une, les armes sont celles d'Arnauld Caluau de l'oisellerie ; dans l'autre, ce sont les môme armes, mais augmentées d'un chef cousu de gueules au vol d'argent. Les descendants d'Arnauld modifient l'écusson primitif de la famille pour rendre parlantes les armes des seigneurs de l'Oisellerie. Les écussons se trouvent au milieu d'un encadrement couvert de jolies arabesques. Ces verrières sont d'un bel effet; elles portent les initiales de l'artiste qui les a peintes : L. B. Dans le jardin, une fontaine très abondante est décorée avec goût. Les eaux sont reçues dans un bassin orné de sculptures. On y voit les armoiries des Caluau et celles des Lambertye, des Desruaux, familles avec lesquels les Caluau sont alliés Statistique monumentale de la Charente, Jean Hippolyte Michon, Derache, 1844. . C'est Guillaume Caluau de l'Oisellerie qui fait modifier et embellir le château de l'Oisellerie en ajoutant une galerie ouverte surmontée de lucarnes pour relier un logis à pignon du XV siècle à une aile perpendiculaire bien dans le goût du XVI siècle Jacques Baudet, Dictionnaire biographique des Charentais, Paris, Le Croît vif, 2005, p.262. . thumb|center|400px|Château de l'Oisellerie. BIOGRAPHIE . Jean Caluau est licencié en droits d'abord chanoine de Saintes, puis d’Angoulême Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003, p.245. . Maistre Jehan Calueau est chargé envoyé par le maire et la comtesse d’Angoulême de contrôler des comptes début mai 1499 Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J Lefraise et Cie, 1870, p.602. . Il est à cette date déjà conseiller de la comtesse d’Angoulême. Il signe des comptes de son maire en 1500. Conseiller des princes . Conseiller du Dauphin (avant 1503-1515) . thumb|200px|François d'Angoulême, futur François Ier.Nous savons par le fragment d'un compte des gages des officiers de Mr le duc de Valois, datant de 1503 que Jehan Caluau est déjà son conseillerVente aux enchères publiques d'une collection importante de Chartes. . Le Dauphin n'a que neuf ans. Avant l'avènement du roi en 1515, il est un de ses plus influents conseillers du roi François Ier Chrétien de Troyes : romancier discutable, Volume 213 de Publications romanes et françaises, ISSN 0079-7812, Per Nykrog, Librairie Droz, 1996, p.338n. . Mais il conseille aussi Charles IV, duc d'Alençon (1489-1525). Les maîtres des requêtes sont utilisés pour des missions judiciaires, financières, militaires, diplomatiques et en province. Toutefois, leur présence au Conseil du matin est tout à fait exceptionnelle. Tout au plus peut-on retenir le nom de certains d’entre eux qui semblent avoir été un peu plus présents que les autres. On retient notamment les noms de Jean Caluau, Jean de Langeac, Claude Dodieu, Lazare de Baif ou Charles de Marillac [http://www.pur-editions.fr/couvertures/1303824824_doc.pdf Conseils et conseillers sous François Ier, Cédric MICHON.] . On observe une évolution dans les origines géographiques des conseillers de François IIer au cours du règne. Au début, le Conseil est partiellement affecté par les origines des Valois d’Angoulême (Artus et Guillaume Gouffier, Jean Caluau, Louis de La Tremoille, Philippe Chabot pour la partie Angoulême ; Louise de Savoie et René de Savoie pour la partie Savoie) [http://www.pur-editions.fr/couvertures/1303824824_doc.pdf Conseils et conseillers sous François Ier, Cédric MICHON.] . Le Catalogue des actes de François Ier mentionne Jean Caluau (ou Calluau) et nous dit qu'il est maître des requêtes de l'hôtel alors que le prince est duc d'Angoulême (depuis début janvier 1515). Il succède à Claude de Seyssel (1450-1520), conseiller et maître des requêtes de Louis XII Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003. . Maître des requêtes de Madame d'Angoulême (avant 1504) . thumb||198px|Marguerite de Valois-Angoulême (1492-1549), sœur de François.Jean Caluau est Maître des requêtes en 1504 de Marguerite de Valois-Angoulême (1492-1549), sœur de François : : Le xxvje jour du mois de mars, l'an xv° iiij (1504), me suis présenté au château d’Amboise par-devers et à la personne de Me Jean Caluau, Me des requestes de madame d’Angoulesme, ouquel, en parlant à sa personne, l'ay ajourné à la requeste dudit de Rohan à être et soy comparoir par-devant vous mesdits seigneurs à trois heures après midi d’iceluy jour, en l'ostellerie où pend pour enseigne l’image de saint Martin, ès dits fauxbourgs de Saint-Denis de ladite ville d'Amboise, pour jurer de dire, déposer et porter bon et loial témoignage de vérité, etc Souvenirs historiques des résidences royal de France: Château d'Amboise, Victor Arthur Rousseau de Beauplan, J. Vatout, Saint-Esteben, Firmin Didot frères et cie, 1845.. : ... et dès l'heure alla iceluy du Reffuge par-devers madite dame d'Angoulesme, et peu après nous amena ladite demoiselle Françoise en une des ‘salles dudit chasteau, laquelle, en la présence dudit Maudon et absence dudit procureur général, fîmes jurer comme les précédents témoins; et depuis par ledit maître Jean Caluau, Me des requestes de madite dame, nous fut dit que madite dame luy avoit donné charge de nous amener, si bon nous sembloit, par-devers lesdites de Fléac. et de Polignac,qui étoient en leurs chambres malades, pour et affin de voir si étoient en disposition de pouvoir déposer; auquel fimes réponse qu’étions mauvais médecins pour nous connaître en telles affaires, et dîmes audit de Maudon quey allast s’il vouloit pourvoir leur disposition, afin de nous requérir, icelles veuës, ce qu’il verroit à faire Souvenirs historiques des résidences royal de France: Château d'Amboise, Victor Arthur Rousseau de Beauplan, J. Vatout, Saint-Esteben, Firmin Didot frères et cie, 1845.. Au service de Charles, duc d'Alençon (1512) . thumb||200px|Charles IV, duc d'Alençon.Jean Caluau est au service de Charles IV, duc d'Alençon (1489-1525) depuis 1512 Chrétien de Troyes : romancier discutable, Volume 213 de Publications romanes et françaises, ISSN 0079-7812, Per Nykrog, Librairie Droz, 1996, p.338n. . Charles IV de Valois, duc d’Alençon (1489 - 1525 à Lyon), est un prince de sang de la maison des Valois. Il est le beau-frère du roi François Ier et son plus proche héritier dans l'ordre de succession au trône de France. Charles IV épouse, en 1509, Marguerite d'Angoulême, fille de Charles d’Orléans, comte d'Angoulême, et de Louise de Savoie, sœur aînée de François Ier. C'est certainement du fait de ce mariage avec la fille de Louise de Savoie qu'il devient un conseiller de Charles IV, duc d'Alençon. Son père, Arnauld Caluau de l'oisellerie est procureur général de la comté d'Angoulême, conseiller du corps de ville d'Angoulême, maire et échevin en 1501/1503 Le Glaneur poitevin: revue littéraire, Pierre Amédée Brouillet, A. Dupré, 1867. . Jean est procureur-général de Louise de Savoie Statistique monumentale de la Charente, Jean Hippolyte Michon, Derache, 1844. . Caluau a la confiance de Louise de Savoie, qui le convoque fréquemment à son Conseil (1515-1516) Bibliothèque d'humanisme et renaissance, Volume 34, 1972, p.285. . thumb|center|400px|Château d'Amboise. Conseiller du roi . Conseiller du roi et Maître des requêtes (1515-1522) . thumb|left|Claude de Seyssel présentant au roi Louis XII la traduction en français de Thucydide.thumb|left|200px|Reliure livre à Maistre Jehan Calluau premier maistre des requestes de Mons.rthumb|left|200px|Guillaume Budé succède à Caluau comme Maître des Requêtes.La mère du roi, Louise de Savoie, maintient et soutient au Conseil Florimond Robertet et Semblançay, mais introduit également Artus Gouffier, François de Tournon, Jean Caluau, Jean de Selve, Philibert Babou, Jean Brinon et Gilbert Bayard, soit 17 % des principaux conseillers du règne [http://www.pur-editions.fr/couvertures/1303824824_doc.pdf Conseils et conseillers sous François Ier, Cédric MICHON.] . En 1515, les principaux conseillers du roi sont Louise de Savoie, Artus Gouffier, Antoine Duprat, Florimond Robertet, Neufville, Jean Caluau, Semblançay, René de Savoie, La Palice, La Trémoille [http://www.pur-editions.fr/couvertures/1303824824_doc.pdf Conseils et conseillers sous François Ier, Cédric MICHON.] . Jean Calueau, ou Calveau, est désigné comme maître des requêtes, successeur de Charles de Blanchefort, décédé le 29 août 1515. Dans un acte daté d'Avignon du 9 février 1516, Jean Calveau prend le titre de maître des requêtes. On a les Lettres de réception du serment de fidélité au roi de Jean Caluau, maître des requêtes de l'hôtel, à Lyon Lyon, le 16 mars 1516 Louise de Savoie et Claude de France à Lyon : étude sur la première régence, Emile Baux, Rey, 1902, p.12. . Dans une lettre à Erasme, Guillaume Budé (1467-1540) indique qu'il lui succède comme Maître des requêtes. La décision est entérinée par le Parlement le 21 août 1522 Pindare avant Ronsard: de l'émergence du grec à la publication des Quatre premiers livres des Odes de Ronsard, Volume 6 de Etudes ronsardiennes, Numéro 355 de Travaux d'humanisme et Renaissance, ISSN 0082-6081, Jean-Eudes Girot, Librairie Droz, 2002, p.21n. . Il est aussi Conseiller au Parlement de Paris (1515) La crosse et le sceptre: les prélats d'état sous François Ier et Henri VIII, Cédric Michon, Tallandier, 2008, p.295. . Permission au duc d'Alençon de tenir un échiquier à Alençon,et commission à quatre conseillers au Parlement de Paris, dont Caluau, pour y assister. Lyon, 20 mars 1515 Catalogue des actes de François Ier, Marichal, Paul (1870-1943), : François Ier (roi de France ; 1494-1547), Impr. nationale (Paris), Tome 1. . Commission au sieur de La Martinière, président au Parlement de Paris, et à Jean Caluau, maître des requêtes, pour juger un différend survenu entre le Parlement et le sénéchal de Provence. Avignon, 9 février 1515 Catalogue des actes de François Ier, Marichal, Paul (1870-1943), François Ier (roi de France ; 1494-1547), Impr. nationale (Paris), Tome 1. . Commission à Jean Calveau (aliàs Calluau), évêque de Senlis, maître des requêtes de '' l'hôtel, pour aller siéger aux Grands jours qui se tiendront à Poitiers, du 12 septembre au 10 novembre. Corbeil, 10 août 1519 Catalogue des actes de François Ier, Marichal, Paul (1870-1943), François Ier (roi de France ; 1494-1547), Impr. nationale (Paris), Tome 5. . Les Grands Jours sont, sous l'Ancien Régime, des sessions extraordinaires tenues par les parlements en dehors de leur siège ordinaire, dans des villes secondaires éloignées de celui-ci afin d'offrir un recours accessible aux justiciables et de réprimer les abus, spécialement après des périodes de troubles.'' Conseiller du Parlement de Paris le 16 janvier 1515 Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003, p.245. . Comme ambassadeur du roi il participe avec Jacques Olivier, troisième président au Parlement, à des réunions à Amboise qui vont aboutir au Concordat de 1516 Les origines de la réforme: L'Église catholique. La crise et la Renaissance, Volume 2, Pierre Imbart de La Tour, Librairie d'Argences, 1946, p.463. . Membre de la Commission pour visiter les comptes des principaux officiers comptables (de juillet 1517 à avril 1519) [http://books.openedition.org/igpde/529?lang=it L’ARGENT DU ROI, Vie et destin des institutions financières, Philippe Hamon]. Le 19 mai 1517, nous apprend Barrillon, le roi quitte Paris « et y laisse monsr le chancelier, le bastard de Savoye et les quatre généraulx de France pour visiter les comptes des principaux officiers comptables … affin de scavoir si on pourroit trouver quelques restes La commission se met rapidement au travail. On ignore sa composition complète, mais on sait qu’elle comprend, outre René de Savoie, l’évêque de Senlis Jean Calvau, Gilles Berthelot, maître de la Chambre des comptes, Jehan Brinon et Anthoine Vachot, tous deux auditeurs et un certain Bertrand Gontard. Parmi les généraux, seule est attestée la participation d’Henri Bohier, qui travaille au sein de cette instance de juillet 1517 à avril 1519. Celle-ci fonctionne donc au moins pendant vingt et un mois. Les grands jours de Poitou . thumb|left|260px|Millénaire de Sainte Croix de Poitiers.La bibliothèque canonique: contenant par ordre alphabétique toutes les matières ecclesiastiques et bénéficiales nous dit que : : Es grands jours de Poitou, qu'on avoit tenu a Poitiers l'an 1519 aucuns de Messieurs de la Cour de Parlement avoient commencé la reformation des Religieuses du monastère de sainte Croix & du monastère de la Trinité dudit Poitiers. Et incontinent aprés que le Roy François I & la seigneurie s'en furent allez de Poitiers. Monsieur Jean Calvau, lors Evefque de Senlis, poursuivit ladite reformation : & par force & violence les deux Abbesses defdits deux Monastères furent suspendues de leurs dignitez Abbatiales, et amenées en autres Monastères reformez, avec autres Religieuses : qui ne fut fans grands douleurs desdites Dames Religieuses; chofe piteuse à voir, car lesdites Abbesses estoient de bonnes & grosses maisons: sçavoir est, celle de la Trinité, de la maison d'Amboife, & celle de sainte Croix, de la maison de Condé. Et si estoient icelles Abbesses Dames vertueuses, chastes, pudiques, & charitables, faisans aumofnes publiques & particulières chacun jour : en forte que les pauvres mendians estoient par elles nourris, les malades confortez & visitez d'aumosnes secrètes, les pupilles entretenus, & les veuves secourues en leurs pauvretez, & n'avoit esté sçeu qu'en leurs Monastères eussent esté faites choses dissolues ne fcandaleuses La bibliothèque canonique: contenant par ordre alphabétique toutes les matières ecclesiastiques et bénéficiales, Volume 2, Laurent Bouchel, Claude Blondeau, Guillaume De Luynes, 1689, p.100. . Conseiller de Louise de Savoie (1515-1520) . thumb|left|200px|Louise de Savoie.Jean Caluau est Conseiller de Louise de Savoie, mère du roi de 1515 à 1520 Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003. . Caluau a la confiance de Louise de Savoie, qui le convoque à son Conseil (1515-1516), et le charge (ce n'est pas peu dire) de tractations intéressant son douaire (1518-1520), conjointement avec le Bâtard de Savoie Bibliothèque d'humanisme et renaissance, Volume 34, 1972, p.285. . La reine-mère a un douaire très complet : Maine et Anjou (aides, tailles, domaine), Amboise, Epernay, Romoranlin, etc.). Son fils lui fait de fréquentes largesses : en 1517, par exemple, il lui abandonne les restes du receveur général de Languedoc; elle a aussi le profit des confirmations d'office (300.000 écus, d'après l'ambassadeur florentin)... Et c'est ainsi que de 1518 à 1520, l'évêque de Senlis, Jean Caluau, et le Bâtard de Savoie composent avec les procureurs de Villeneuve-de-Rouergue, du Mont Saint-Michel, d'Angle, de Salon, et des boulangers de Pontoise Semblançay (?-1527) : la bourgeoisie financière au début du XVIe siècle..., Spont, Alfred (1863-1899), Hachette (Paris), 1895. . Jean Caluau est aussi son aumônier Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). . Membre de la Grande Ambassade en Suisse (1521-1522) . [[Fichier:ACALU.png|thumb|left|Le Grand Bâtard de Savoie.]]Par des lettres de créance, datées de Paris, le 15 décembre 1521, et postérieures de quelques jours au départ de la grande ambassade, François Ier accrédite auprès du Corps helvétique son oncle, [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_de_Savoie René de Savoie, dit le Grand Bâtard de Savoie], comte de Villars et de Tende, grand-maître de France, ses cousins, les Srs de La Palisse, maréchal, et le comte de Vauguère, grant escuier, Galeas Visconti, chevalier de l'ordre, Jean Caluau, évêque de Senlis, Henri Bohier, général des finances de Languedoc, et autres noz ambassadeurs et déléguez. Parmi ces derniers, figurent en première ligne le Sr de la Rochepot et le capitaine Jean de Diesbach, arrivés en Suisse quinze jours avant leurs collègues, Antoine de Lamet, déjà chargé d'une mission aux Ligues depuis plusieurs mois, Jean Morèlet du Museau, trésorier des guerres, René du Chesnel, bailli de Touraine, Jacques Ragueneau, receveur des tailles de Poitou, André Le Roy, et plusieurs personnages de moindre importance Histoire de la représentation diplomatique de la France auprès des cantons suisses, de leurs alliés et de leurs confédérés; ouvrage publié sous les auspices des archives fédérales suisses, Rott, Edouard, Staemfli (Berne), Alcan (Paris), 1900-1935. . Jean Caluau est en Suisse le 29 décembre 1521. Reçu le 1er janvier 1522. Le but est demander des secours aux Confédérés en vue de la reconquête de la Lombardie. Il retourne en France en février 1522, puis il va à Rome. Il meurt le 29 juin 1522 à la cour royale de Lyon Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003, p.245. . Lettre du bâtard de Savoie, de Chabannes, de Galéas de Saint-Seurin et de Jean Caluau, évêque de Senlis, à François Ier, l'informant qu'ils se hâtent pour rejoindre le plus tôt possible « Messieurs des Ligues » suisses ; La Brelle. Créancier du roi . thumb|left|260px|Le "Roi-Chevalier", entouré de sa cour.Les comptes d'Outreseine de 1513-7 sont clos. Jean Caluau et Bernard Gontard sont créanciers de 76.000 livres tournois pour la trésorerie du roi avant son avènement Semblançay (?-1527) : la bourgeoisie financière au début du XVIe siècle..., Spont, Alfred (1863-1899), Hachette (Paris) 1895. . Il continue ses prêts très généreux au roi Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). . Lettres ordonnant qu'il sera baillé et, délivré à l'évêque et au chapitre de Senlis une somme de 6,000 livres; tournois autrefois prêtée au roi en deux versements faits, les années 1518 et 1521, A Lambert Meigret, alors trésorier de l'extraordinaire des guerres, par feu Jean Caluau, ancien évêque de Senlis qui a légué ladite somme par son testament A son successeur, Guillaume Petit, et audit chapitre, pour être employés aux réparations de la cathédrale dé Senlis. Paris, 5 août 1534 Catalogue des actes de François Ier, Marichal, Paul (1870-1943), François Ier (roi de France ; 1494-1547), Impr. nationale (Paris), Tome 2. . Les ecclésiastiques bénéficiaires de ses dons, comme ses héritiers, vont avoir beaucoup de mal à être remboursés de ses prêts au roi Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). . thumb|center|400px|Écu de France couronné de François Ier (valeur trois livres tournois). Charges ecclésiastiques . Abbé commendataire de l'abbaye de La Couronne (1514-1522) . thumb||260px|Abbaye de la Couronne à côté d'Angoulême.Jean IV Caluau est le 35 abbé de La Couronne et 1er commendataire Châteaux de France au siècle de la Renaissance, Jean Pierre Babelon, Flammarion, 1989. . Pourtant il appartient au clergé séculier et doit être en procès quatre années de suite contre un infirmier élu pas ses frères, puis transiger Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). . Le service de la famille royale fait qu'il a; là encore, le soutien du roi Paris, capitale des livres: le monde des livres et de la presse à Paris, du Moyen Âge au XXe siècle, Paris bibliothèques, Frédéric Barbier, Bibliothèque historique de la Ville de Paris, Paris Bibliothèques, 2007. . La bulle du Pape du 23 avril 1515 confirme cet accord Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). . Jean Caluau se met en possession de l'abbaye. L'abbé touche d'importants secours du roi et sa mère. Il fait d’importants travaux dans cette dernière abbaye. Il fait travailler aussi aux réparations de l’église de La Couronne et à l’achèvement de l’hôtel abbatial Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). . Jean Caluau fait élever un jubé : : abbatialis mensae reditus in usum monasterii convertit ; utramque ecclesiae aram (ut vocant) et cancellum erexit, et, positis chorum inter et altare lapideis mirae molis et operis columnis quatuor, fornices totumque suffulsit aediflcium Les statues de Germain Pilon pour le maître-autel de l'église de la Couture au Mans, Jacques Thirion, Monuments et mémoires de la Fondation Eugène Piot, 1976, Volume 60, Numéro 60, p.134. . Évêque de Senlis (1515-1522) . thumb|260px|Jean est un protégé de Louise de Savoie.thumb||261px|Cathédrale de Senlis (extrémité méridionale du transept).thumb|260px|Senlis, l'ancien évêché.Jean Caluau ou Calvau, est désigné comme successeur de Charles de Blanchefort décédé le 29 août 1515. Lettre adressée par la Régente au Chapitre de Senlis, le 5 octobre 1515. A nos chers et bien amés les Doyen, Chanoines et Chappitre de Senlis. De par la duchesse d'Angoulmoys et d'Anjou, Régente en Fiance. : Chers et bien amez. Maistre Michel Péan, l'un de vos confrères, est venu devers nous, lequel nous a dit et certifié le déceps et trespas de vostre feu évesque et pasteur, dont sommes desplaisans, car c'estoit ung très bon, notable et vertueulx personnaige, en nous advertissant du jour par vous assigné pour procéder à l'ellection de vostre futur évesque. Et, auparavant la venue de vostre dit confrère, avions esté advertie dudit trespas, et vous avons escript le vouloir, désir et singulière affection que le Roy, nostre seigneur et fllz et nous avons à ce que nostré amé et féal Conseiller et Maistre des Requestes ordinaire de nostre dit seigneur et fllz et de nous, Maistre Jehan Calveau, abbé de La Couronne, soit pourveu dudit évesché, comme personnage à nous agréable, et que pour les louables meurs, vertuz et mérites qui sont en sa personne, congnoissons estre pour bien régir, gouverner et administrer ledit évesché comme avez peu veoir par nos dites lettres; ce que encores avons bien voulu dire à vostre dit confrère, et remonstrer le plaisir et service que, en ce faisant vous ferez à nostre dict seigneur et fllz et à nous, et le bien qui en pourra advenir à vostre dicte église ainsi que par icelluy vostre confrère pourrez entandre vous priant croyre que, suyvant en ce l'intencion et vouloir dudit seigneur et de nous, nous mectrons peyne de faire pour vostre ditee église chose de quoy vous contanterez et congnoistres que vous recommandons ung personnage qui le mérite et beaucoup plus grant chose que n'est ceste-cy, et que pour riens ne vouldriez que ne l'eussiez pour vostre évesque et pasteur.'' Chers et bien améz, Nostre Seigneur soit garde de vous. Donné à Amboise, le v jour d'octobre Mémoires de la Société académique d'archéologie, sciences et arts du département de l'Oise, Société académique d'archéologie, sciences et arts du département de l'Oise (Beauvais), 1880 (T11), p.618/619. . Jean est évêque de Senlis du 6 mars 1515 à juin 1522 Pindare avant Ronsard: de l'émergence du grec à la publication des Quatre premiers livres des Odes de Ronsard, Volume 6 de Etudes ronsardiennes, Numéro 355 de Travaux d'humanisme et Renaissance, ISSN 0082-6081, Jean-Eudes Girot, Librairie Droz, 2002, p.21n. ou le 16 du même mois, selon d'autres sources Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003, p.245. . Il existe des lettres de réception du serment de fidélité de Jean Caluau, évêque de Senlis, maître des requêtes de l'hôtel, pour le temporel dudit évêché. Lyon, 16 mars 1515 Catalogue des actes de François Ier, Marichal, Paul (1870-1943), François Ier (roi de France ; 1494-1547), Impr. nationale (Paris), Tome 5. . Jean fait son entrée dans son diocèse en 1517 Louise de Savoie et Claude de France à Lyon : étude sur la première régence, Emile Baux, Rey, 1902, p.12. . Selon d'autres sources, les députes des seigneurs et vassaux de l'évêché, des quatre barons de Brasseuse, Pontarmé, Raray et Survilliers, le portent sur leurs épaules,le 31 janvier 1518, depuis le grit de Saintt Rieul, près la chapelle de St-Sanctin Comptes-rendus et mémoires / Comité archéologique de Senlis, Société d'histoire et d'archéologie de Senlis : 1867, p.94.. Don pour sa vie durant à Jean de Caluau, évêque de Senlis, des revenus qui proviennent des droits perçus sur les bois de l'évêché, lorsqu'ils sont coupés et mis en vente Bibliothèque nationale de France. Département des manuscrits, MS. Français 5500. Formulaire de la chancellerie royale, dans lequel sont transcrits divers actes de Louis XII et de François Ier ., XVIe siècle. Fol. 282 v°. 213. . Jean fait des dons à sa cathédrale, notamment en 1517 de riches ornements et à la Collégiale Saint-Rieul de Senlis. C'est lui qui fait les vitraux du chœur de la cathédrale Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, J. Lefraise (Angoulême) 1887 (SER5,T9). . L'évêché de Senlis est occupé au seizième siècle par des hommes supérieurs qui réunissent à la sollicitude pour les âmes une passion ardente du beau ce sont Charles de Blanchefort, Jean Caluau, Guillaume Petit et René le Rouiller Réunion des sociétés savantes des départements à la Sorbonne.... Ministère de l'instruction publique..., Chauvat, François, Charvet, Léon (1830-1916), France. Direction des beaux-arts, Typographie de E. Plon et Cie (Paris).1893 (SESSION17). . Abbé commendataire de l'abbaye de La Couture au Mans (1518-1522) . thumb||260px|Abbaye de La Couture.thumb||261px|Fenêtres remaniées par Jean Caluau.A la mort de Michel Bureau, François Ier oppose à Jean Bougler, prieur de Solesmes, abbé élu, son candidat, Jean Caluau, évêque de Senlis La Couture: une abbaye mancelle au Moyen age (990-1518), Alain de Dieuleveult, Jean Vilaire, 1963, p.33. . C'est une lutte inégale où le premier nommé connaît jusqu'aux cachots royaux et doit finalement s'avouer vaincu. Jean devient abbé commendataire de l'abbaye de La Couture, au Mans Contemporaries of Erasmus: A Biographical Register of the Renaissance and Reformation, Volumes 1 à 3, Peter G. Bietenholz, Thomas Brian Deutscher, University of Toronto Press, 2003, p.245. . Pourtant le concordat de 1516 prévoie que seules les abbayes déjà en commende seront maintenues dans cet état La Couture: une abbaye mancelle au Moyen age (990-1518), Alain de Dieuleveult, Jean Vilaire, 1963, p.33. . Celui-ci fait reprendre la croisée de l'église et restaurer les croisillons nord et sud. Sa notice dans le Gallia Christiana nous apprend qu'outre la restauration du transept, il fait exécuter la clôture du chœur et élever un rétable à quatre colonnes entre le chœur et l'autelEglise de Notre-Dame de la Couture au Mans . Les armes mutilées et le nom de ce bienfaiteur de La Couture se voient encore dans différents endroits du monument. On lit encore assez facilement son blason un champ chargé d'une étoile à cinq branches en cœur avec au-dessous un croissant en pointe les cornes sus haut, un chef chargé de deux ailes d'oiseauEglise de Notre-Dame de la Couture au Mans . Les deux croisillons sont constitués par des murs romans des X et XI siècles, dont on aveugle les fenêtres. Ils sont repris et flanqués de petits contreforts au XIV siècle, par l'abbé de La Couture, Jean Caluau, évêque de Senlis (1518-1522). Dans la façade du croisillon nord, au-dessus de la grande fenêtre à meneaux ouverte au XIV siècle, se trouve le blason, sculpté sur pierre (détérioré la révolution), de Jean Caluau. Écu chargé du'une étoile à cinq branches en cœur et d'un croissant, les deux cornes embrassant l'étoile, en pointe au chef chargé de deux ailes d'oiseau. Une crosse surmonte l'écu. - Une inscription, sur pierre, entourée d'une moulure, porte en capitales gothiques gravées IOHS EPS SILVANETEN. (Johannes episcopus Silvanectensis). Le même blason, très fruste, sd trouve également au pignon du croisillon sud, au-dessus des bâtiments de l'actuelle préfecture, et aussi sur deux contreforts du même croisillon. L'écusson du contrefort du côté du jardin de la préfecture est admirablement conservé. Il est surmonté d'une crosse à volute ornée de feuillages. Évocation,au Grand Conseil d'un procès entre Jean Bouglier, religieux de la Couture du Mans, appelant du sénéchal du Maine; et le procureur du roi en ladite sénéchaussée, d'une part, et Jean Caluau, évêque de Senlis, abbé de La Couture, et le prieur Claustral de la dite abbaye, d'autre part. 24 octobre 1518 Catalogue des actes de François Ier, Marichal, Paul (1870-1943), : François Ier (roi de France ; 1494-1547), Impr. nationale (Paris), Tome 1. . thumb|centerleft|400px|FDC cathédrale de Senlis. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . MICHON Cédric, 2011, Jean Caluau (?-1522), dans Cédric Michon (dir.), Les Conseillers de François Ier, Rennes, 2011. Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Cour royale sous l'Ancien Régime